legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kystes
Kystes was a small agricultural town found on Talus, following the battles of Hoth, New Plympto and the destruction of Anchorhead on Tatooine. It saw a population boom as refugees from across the Galaxy begin to travel from the outer rim worlds to the mid rim and core worlds to avoid persecution by the Empire during the Galactic Civil War, as such Kystes has turned from a quiet agricultural town to a social and ethnic hot pot, with tensions between different races and creeds strained the town is ripe for underworld movement. Location Located at the eastern base of the Kystes Spine mountain range, Kystes is built between three co-joining rivers, due to the flat terrain along the rivers flood planes, Kystes quickly developed as an agricultural area, allowing for the farming of various crops along with animals such as nerfs. Amenities Cantina - The Red Gurreck After being under the possession of Borris the Nikto for several years, the cantina was sold in 6 ABY after Borris left Kystes to seek other establishments to run in other places. The cantina was taken over by the local government as a buyer was searched for, a buyer who would be able to refurbish the cantina after it was voted that the current decorations were outdated and the cantina required some much needed rejuvenation. After much searching, the cantina was eventually purchased by Twi'lek entrepeneur Je'hai and his wife, She'ani; who finished the decoration of the new cantina and opened it for business only a little over a month since it was first closed. Medical Center The Local medical center run by, Dr Arola Takuna after her appointment to the posistion in 5 ABY. Unlike Medical Centers in most cities, it is unable to deal with Major Emergencies, only possessing one Bacta Tank and lacking a qualified surgeon. However as a small practice it is well enough equipped to deal with the day to day issues that are likely to come up in a rural town. Starport Kystes' starport is owned by Corellian Space Travel part of the Corellian Engineering Corperation, completed in 8 BBY it has made the transporting of Kystes' exports much easier. During construction however many of the locals objected to the plans due to it increasing the likeliness that outsiders would find their way into the town and start to settle down, In 5 ABY those objections were proved right when Refugees from Dearic began to make their way to the city. Starlines Diner Starlines Diner, located in Kystes less developed area, is run by the Gran; Surl Vasch, Cashing in on trade from the Starport he offers good quality food at reasonable prices. thumb|right|The Starlines Diner kitchens EriTronics EriTronics is an electircal hardware shop that has recently opened its door in Kystes. Run by Talusian resident, Erisey Casoona-Kitani if your HoloNet is playing up, this quaint store is your first point of call. Reilloc Transport Corporation Reilloc Transport Corporation or simply RTC is a transport company for all your transportation needs. With it's head office in the city, RTC brings commerce and prosperity to Talus via courier. Economy Kystes' economy has been built up out of selling of raw food goods to the food industry, since the start of the Galactic Civil War, the Empire has been buying up all of the towns surplus. Since the refugee's have been coming to the town, a small scale black market has begin to form selling items to refugees that they are unable to acquire inside the town. Politics The running of the town has always been left to the local council which has been made up of elected individuals from inside of the town, currently Aeric heads that council and is able to settle any disputes unsettleable inside of the council. Acquiring a Home in the City To acquire a home inside of the town, the person must have spent a minimum of a month around the town, and must make an effort to get involved in the towns day to day life, if the council feel that the person has matched their requirements they may then purchase a house from the council. If anyone then wishes to leave the town, they then sell their house back to the council. Known Kystinian's *Aeric *Arola Takuna *Erisey Casoona *Je'hai *Kileo Dimoh *Mysty Fys *Raine'e Curran *Reess Ruk'dren *Rhyley Stargazer *Ryac Brightlite *Sava Stary *She'ani *Surl Vasch *Yoshi Foot Note This Location is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Cities